


It's (Not) Platonic

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: M/M, Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: It's platonic what they have...Steve can hear it. But he can't quite comprehend it.
Relationships: Stark Spangled Banner, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers/Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner
Kudos: 43





	It's (Not) Platonic

_It's platonic what they have._

Steve can hear it. But he can't quite comprehend it. He comprehends it enough to understand it's why Tony turns to him when he needs friction mind you. And enough not to be awkward around Bruce who seems entirely unbothered but also entirely aware. They don't discuss anything. He'd feel a lot like a toy if he took the time to think about it, all things considered. But he doesn't consider all things much. Because he likes it. He likes them. The both of them.

_Now that's the part he finds bizarre._

Because, outside of the bedroom, really, he and Tony don't actually communicate that well. It's all sharp edges and unpleasant friction between them. Yet, he likes the man. Past the smooth skin under his fingers and the constant bravado, there's a heart. A very well guarded heart only ever rarely exposed. Tony doesn't take his shirt off much. Unless he's mad at Bruce, then he looses all clothing. Anger makes him willing to offer his heart for others to see. Not to touch yet. But to see. And that always makes Steve wonder where the hell the two genius stands. Every time he asks if they're going steady though, Tony shuts him up with a kiss and all other considerations are thrown out of the window.

And then, there's Bruce. As much as Steve would like to think of him and Tony as a thing on its own, that is well separated from his own relation with Bruce, well, it doesn't work out. Because Bruce is very aware of it all. Not bothered, ever. But there's a glimmer in his eyes, every time he mentions an accidental scratch or a hickey, asks if Steve is really okay, that makes the blond blush and loose all capacity to speak. Bruce always shrugs it off and goes back to whatever he was doing. And really, that would throw Steve off if he didn't know that it's Bruce's way to deal with most things. Not uncaringly, but never with force, never too much. Except for Tony. Which makes it all the more awkward. Or at least used to, until Bruce simply explained that he was radioactive. And Steve had fallen for his selflessness right there.

~*~

So Steve is there, at a bar, confused and hopeful, and unable to muster an ounce of jealousy as he watches the two geniuses leisurely make out in a darker corner. He recognizes it for what it is : Tony's way to distract Bruce out of anxiety inducing situations and Bruce's way of distracting Tony out of suffocating ones. Neither of them particularly likes being there, hearing people's praises and camera flash. But seen as the Hulk and Iron Man are making out, they're left alone. Because nobody likes to make either of them angry.

Steve downs his glass of champagne, calls for the waiter to bring him another. And a hand falls on his shoulder. Natasha. Oh no. Not Natasha. She knows. He's certain of it. But she just smiles, gentle and careful. "Care for a dance, fella?"

And Steve smiles back, benign and grateful. "That'd be swell." He replies, taking ahold of her hand. The blond lets her lead, because Natasha is so much better at most things that Steve could ever be. Because when her red hair spill on her shoulder a certain warmth blooms in his chest. She's family. And family you hold dear, you hold tight. Steve smiles and closes his eyes to Clint's laughter and Bucky's bickering with Sam as background noises. Yes, he loves. And he is, loved.

_He is, he truly is._

Eventually Bruce tells him so.  
Tony doesn't. Not right away.  
But it's okay. Steve has seen  
the engineer's heart, touched   
it too. Not platonically. At all.


End file.
